Barney Stinson
Barnabus "Barney" Stinson '''ist einer der fünf Hauptcharaktere der Serie und wird von Neil Patrick Harris dargestellt. Seine deutsche Synchronstimme stammt von Philipp Moog. Vergangenheit Barney wurde 1976 geboren und wuchs in Staten Island auf. Seine alleinstehende Mutter zog ihn und seinen Halbbruder James selbst auf. In seiner Kindheit war Barney recht unbeliebt, was seine Mutter aber ihm zuliebe versuchte zu vertuschen. Bis er 23 war, war er das komplette Gegenteil seines jetzigen Ichs. Als er jedoch von seiner Freundin Shannon, wegen einem älteren Mann in Anzug, Krawatte und viel Geld verlassen wurde, hatte er das erste Mal Sex, mit einer älteren Frau aus seiner Nachbarschaft namens Rhonda. Danach veränderte er seine komplette Persönlichkeit, schnitt sich die Haare ab, trug Anzüge und begann zu trinken. So wurde er zu dem Macho, wie er bereits in der ersten Folge vorgestellt wurde.thumb|Der frühere Barney. Er denkt, dass sein Vater der Gameshow-Moderator Bob Barker ist. Später erfährt er, dass sein echter Vater der Mann ist, der ihm als Kind als Onkel Jerry bekannt war. Er war Roadie, etwa für die Rolling Stones und arbeitet nun als Fahrlehrer in einem Vorort von New York. Er hat einen Sohn, Barneys zweiter Halbbruder, genannt J.J. und eine Halbschwester Carly. Nachdem Barney anfangs von dem langweiligen Leben seines Vaters enttäuscht ist und den Kontakt abbricht, versucht er später doch eine Beziehung zu ihm aufzubauen, geht etwa mit ihm und J.J. fischenthumb. Das Staffelfinale der 6. Staffel zeigt, dass Barney in naher Zukunft heiraten wird. Ungeklärt bleibt, wen er heiraten wird. Mögliche Optionen sind seine wichtigste Beziehung in der 6. Staffel, Nora, oder doch Robin. Oder seine Beziehung in der 7.Staffel, Quinn. Zum Ende der 7.Staffel wird Ted zu Barney's Braut gerufen und es wird gezeigt, dass diese Robin ist. Allgemein thumb Barney ist der Womanizer der Gruppe. Er denkt er sei der beste Freund von Ted, jedoch meint dieser immer wieder, dass das Marshall sei. So gibt es immer wieder eine Art "Kampf", wer nun Teds bester Freund ist. Barney arbeitet bei der Goliath National Bank in einer unbekannten, aber sehr hohen Position, da er sehr viel Geld verdient. Wenn seine Freunde ihn nach seiner Position Fragen antwortet er mit einem verächtlichen "Bitte". Man sieht ihn fast nie arbeiten, er hat sogar einen Anrufbeantworterspruch eigens für seine Vorgesetzten erstellt, um diese davon zu überzeugen, dass er arbeitet. Barney schreibt einen Blog, den aber, bis auf Ted manchmal, keiner der Gruppe liest. Er liebt es andere Menschen zu manipulieren und steht vollends hinter seinen Taten, auch wenn er sonst gerne lügt. Er hat fast jeden Abend eine andere Frau und ein Apartment, das dafür ausgelegt ist, die One-Night-Stands wieder zu vergraulen. Er kann aber auch ernste Beziehungen führen. Man erfährt von Barneys erster Freundin, Shannon, schon in der ersten Staffel. Barney ist bekannt dafür, sehr oft das Lusty Leopard zu besuchen, außerdem trägt er fast immer Anzüge. Barney hat einen Halbbruder, James Stinson, der in der '''zweiten Staffel zu Besuch kommt. Die Beiden sind früher immer zusammen in die Clubs gegangen, doch James ist schwul und hat jetzt einen Verlobten und einen Sohn. Das wiederspricht Barneys Weltansichten natürlich komplett, denn er ist gänzlich gegen die Ehe. Seine Mutter hat ihm einmal gesagt, sein Vater wäre Bob Barker, weshalb er auch einmal in dessen Show mitmacht. Am Ende der 2. Staffel traut Barney Lily und Marshall. Barney hat zudem mehrere Theorien. Als Ted in der dritten Staffel mit seiner neuen Freundin Blah Blah in die Bar kommt, stellt er ithumb|left|254px|Barney zeigt seine "Heiß/Irre Skala".hnen auch gleich Die Heiß/Irre Skala vor. Einmal will sich sogar einer seiner One-Night-Stands an ihm rächen, indem sie alle anderen Frauen mit denen er spricht vorwarnt. Gegen Ende dieser Staffel schläft Barney mit Robin, nachdem sie sehr traurig war weil Simon sie verlassen hat. Er verliebt sich in sie. Barney liebt die Herausforderung. Das sieht man auch in Staffel 4, wo Barney wettet, dass er mit 83 noch 21-jährige verführen kann. In dieser Staffel lernt er auch Teds Schwester Heather kennen, über die er schon des Öfteren Weihnachtslieder gesungen hat, wie er mit ihr schlafen will. Ted hat sie immer von ihm ferngehalten, jedoch lernt er sie jetzt kennen. Es wird auch enthüllt, dass Barney bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt gegenüber seiner Mutter so getan hat, als wäre er verheiratet und hätte einen Sohn. Das waren aber nur Schauspieler. Im Staffelfinale küssen Robin und er sich und die beiden werden ein Paar. Seine mangelnde Erfahrung in Beziehungen bringt ihn dazu in der fünften Staffel bei Ted eine Art "Robin Grundkurs" mitzumachen. In dieser Folge erfährt man, dass er anscheinend ADHS hat. Es ist zwischen Robin und Barney aber bald wieder Schluss. Barney stellt in dieser Staffel auch Das Playbook vor, von dem er schon oft gesprochen hat. Barney lernt Karina kennen, mit der er unbdingt schlafen möchte. Sie hasst allerdings Männer in Anzügen, weshalb Barney eine Zeit lang sogar keine trägt. Schon bald darauf folgt Anita, diese lässt er aber für Robin, die immer noch verletzt war weil sie Schluss gemacht hatten, gehen. In Staffel 6 lernt Barney endlich seinen Vater kennen, der ihn schon in seiner Kindheit verlassen hat. Außerdem wird Barneys Doppelgänger entdeckt, somit hat die Gruppe alle Doppelgänger gefunden. Er lernt außerdem Nora kennen, in die er sich verliebt und mit der er eine Beziehung führt. Er belügt sie aber sehr oft, was sie enttäuscht und sie dazu veranlasst, mit ihm Schluss zu machen. Im Zukunftsvorrausblick sieht man Barneys Hochzeit. Aufgrund Barneys Vorliebe für die Herausforderung schließt er in Staffel 7 mit Marshall eine Wette ab. Er verliert aber und muss dann ein Jahr lang Die Entchenkrawatte tragen. Er macht mit Marshall aber einen Deal und darf aufhören sie zu tragen, Marshall bekommt dafür 3 weiter Ohrfeigen. Er will nicht lächerlich aussehen, wenn er Noras Eltern trifft. Mit dieser kommt er in der siebten Staffel erneut zusammen, allerdings betrügt er sie mit Robin und sie macht erneut Schluss. Es ist unbekannt ob sie zurückkommt. In der dritten Folge der siebten Staffel, als Ted Victoria wieder trifft, erfährt man, dass es zwischen Barney, Robin und ihm nicht ewig klappen wird. Es ist aber noch nicht bekannt, wann die Freundschaft zerbricht. Schließlich lernt Barney Quinn kennen. Die beiden kommen zusammen und Quinn zieht sogar bei ihm ein. Im Staffelfinale macht er Quinn einen Heiratsantrag, es wird aber am Ende enthüllt, dass Robin seine Frau wird. Barney-stinson-wallpaper-i19.jpg Zahl 44.png Zahl 41.png|'Barney mit dem Sensorischen Deprivator 5000' Zahl 21.png|'Barneys Doppelgänger Dr.Stangel' Beziehungen 'Ted Mosby' *''Hauptartikel: Ted - Barney'' Ted und Barney haben sich auf der Toilette des McLarens kennengelernt. Ted und Barney sind Bros und beste Freunde. Barney bezeichnet sich immer als besten Freund von Ted, während dieser sagt, dass Marshall sein bester Freund ist. Barney spielt gerne den Co-Piloten von Ted, meistens eingeleitet durch den Satz "Kennen Sie Ted?". Auch Ted hilft Barney gerne dabei Frauen aufzureißen. Ihre Freundschaft wird in der dritten Staffel kurz unterbrochen, da Barney mit Robin schläft. Im Staffelfinale kann Ted ihm allerdings wieder verzeihen.thumb 'Robin Scherbatsky' *''Hauptartikel: Barney - Robin'' Robin und Barney sind anfangs nur befreundet, aber schließlich schlafen sie miteinander, nachdem sie sich ein altes Musikvideo von Robin angesehen haben. Sie beschließen, vorerst niemandem davon zu erzählen, was sie schließlich aber nicht schaffen. Danach ist Barney aber immernoch verliebt in Robin, er bezeichnet sie vor Lily und Marshall als seine Traumfrau. Schließlich tun Robin und Ted ihm sehr weh, als sie mit dem Versöhnungssex in ihrer Gemeinschaftswohnung beginnen. Als Barney Robin schließlich seine Liebe gesteht, begreift sie es gar nicht. Barney und Robin beginnen bald darauf eine Beziehung, die aber auch zuende geht. Danach sind beide wieder befreundet. In der siebten Staffel ist Robin mit Kevin (ihrem Therapeuten) liiert und Barney versucht es erneut mit Nora. Jedoch bemerken Robin und Barney das sie immer noch Gefühle für einander empfinden und schlafen schluss endlich auch miteinander. Sie vereinbaren ein Treffen, nachdem sie mit ihren Freunden schlussgemacht haben, um ihre Beziehung wieder aufleben zu lassen - jedoch hält diese Vereinbarung nur Barney ein. Er trennt sich von Nora. Robin hingegen, lässt Barney abblitzen und datet Kevin weiterhin. Einige Folgen später glaubt Robin schwanger zu sein - von Barney. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Robin doch nicht schwanger ist und auch nie Kinder bekommen kann. Nachdem Barney im Staffelfinale der 7. Staffel Quinn einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hat, wird enthüllt, dass er doch Robin heiraten wird. Robin beginnt in Staffel 7 auch damit, Barney zu verspotten, als er herausfindet, dass er zu einem Viertel Kanadier ist. 'Marshall Eriksen' *''Hauptartikel: Marshall - Barney'' Barney und Marshall haben am Anfang der Serie noch keine ausgeprägte Freundschaft, schließlich jedoch freunden sich die beiden doch besser miteinander an. In der zweiten Staffel agieren sie kurzzeitig als Baggerpartner.thumb|Barney und Marshall. 'Lily Aldrin' *''Hauptartikel: Barney - Lily'' Lily und Barney haben am Anfang auch noch keine feste Beziehung zueinander, was sich jedoch im Laufe der Zeit verändert und in Freundschaft umwandelt. Barney stellt bei Lily manchmal fest, wie Frauen denken und redet mit ihr zum Beispiel darüber, dass er in Robin verliebt ist. Er sorgte zudem in Staffel 2 dafür, dass Lily von San Francisco zurück zu Marshall kam. Mag * Halb-Asiatinnen * Teds Mutter * Frauen unter 30 * Möpse * Seinen Neffen * Frauen mit Vaterkomplex * GNB * Libanesinnen * Robin Scherbatsky * Ted Mosby thumb|242px * Lily Aldrin * Marshall Eriksen * Heather Mosby * Quinn * Anzüge * Krawatten * Seide[[Datei:Show-image_org-09012612983170.jpg|thumb|Barney in einer Szene aus Dirty Dancing]] * Frauen * Kennen Sie Ted? spielen * den Satz: "legen", warte, es kommt gleich, "där"! * One-Night-Stands * Das Lusty Leopard * Lasertag * Sommerkleider * seinen Blog * seinen Twitter-Account * High Fives * Drehstühle * Sich Geschichten über sein Leben ausdenken * Scotch Whisky, Brandy und Gintonic * Den Bro Code * Das Playbook * Star Wars * Die "Ewoks" * sexy Boxen * Singen * Chinesische Spiele * Maniküren und Pediküren * Schemen auf Tafeln zu verdeutlichen * Victoria's Secret-Models * Heidi Klum * Scarlett Johansson * den Werd Aufgedreht - Mix * Massagen * thumb|Barney, verkleidet als alter Mann.Zigarren * Stripperinnen * Robin wegen ihrer Teenie-Sendung Spaceteens, sowie ihren Singles "Let's Go To The Mall" und "Sandcastles in the Sand" auslachen * Frauen, die nicht wissen was sie wollen * Universitäten-Bingo * Zaubertricks * MacLaren's Pub * Wetten * Bimbos * Heidi Klum * seine Arbeit * Den Begriff des "Bro" * Roboter gegen Wrestler Mag nicht * Die Ehe * Gefühle Preis geben * Monogamie * Kinder vor 45 bekommen * Ohrfeigen * seinen Spitznamen "Swarley" * New Jersey * Kanada * vor 30 heiratenthumb|Barney vor acht Jahren. * Leute, die schwarze Anzüge mit braunen Schuhen tragen * Kitsch * Gefühlsduselige Menschen * Frauen über 30 (außer Robin) * Wetten zu verlieren * Die Entchen-Krawatte * kaputte/dreckige Anzüge * Marshalls Fiero Typisch Barney * Er erscheint stets mit Anzug und Krawatte * Das Wort "Legen", warte, es kommt gleich, "där"! * Die Zahl 83 * Zitate aus dem Bro Code oder dem Playbook * High-Fives und Fistbumps, auf die zumeist keiner reagiert. * Der Satz "Anzug an!" * Er hält sich für Teds besten Freund * Er zwingt andere, ihm in die Augen zu schauen * Er ohrfeigt andere und wird geohrfeigt. * Er unterbricht Sätze und Wörter mit "Es kommt gleich" * Das Spiel "Kennen Sie Ted?" * Er tritt in Räume und sagt: "Daddy ist hier/Daddy ist zurück" * Er beginnt Telefonate mit dem Satz "Erzähls/Sags Barney!" * Nach seinen Geschichten und Theorien, die oft erfunden sind sagt er: "Wahre Geschichte!" * Wenn er etwas beginnt, bringt er es auch zuende. * Er fotografiert und filmt Frauen, mit denen er schläft. * Er lacht Robin für ihre Teeniesendung Spaceteens aus und verspottet ihre Musikvideos. * Er zeigt anderen Zaubertricks. * Er erfindet eigene Wörter und Begriffe * Er spricht Gott mit Bro an * Wenn jemand sagt, dass etwas unmöglich sei, bezieht er dies auf sich und sagt: "Herausforderung angenommen!" * Auch wenn Barney oft sehr selbstsüchtig, besserwisserisch, verlogen und sexistisch ist, zögert er oft keine Sekunde, Geld und Zeit in das Wohl seiner Freunde zu investieren. So schenkt er Lily und Marshall alles, was er bei "Der Preis ist heiß" gewonnen hat, zur Hochzeit. Er ist es auch, der zu Lily fliegt und sie bittet, zu Marshall zurückzukehren. Er bringt ihr sogar ein Flugticket nach New York mit. Barney legt sich für seine Freunde auch mit der Polizei an. Als Lily und Marshall zu einer Band wollen, die sie als Hochzeitsband in Betracht ziehen, klaut er einen Teil einer Maskottchen-Verkleidung, um zwei Wachleute abzulenken, die sie nicht reinlassen wollen, da es eine Schulveranstaltung ist. * Trotz seines Lebenswandels telefoniert er jeden Abend mit seiner Mutter und geht Sonntags in die Kirche. * Er redet gern von seinen Bettgeschichten und hat scheinbar sein ganzes Leben darauf ausgerichtet, Frauen rumzukriegen. * Seine Schwächen, die in der Folge "Glück und Glas" deutlich werden, sind Machosprüche, eine hohe Quietschstimme und, dass er oft vom Thema abschweift und nicht mehr weiß, worum es geht. Nicht übernommen *In der amerikanischen Originalversion sagt Barney auch oft Awesome!. Dies wird in der deutschen Synchronisation jedoch u.a. mit der Hammer, super, genial, geil und cool übersetzt und so verliert sich die Häufigkeit. Barneys Theorien *Beziehung = Autobahn *Die Drei-Tage Regel *Beziehung = Wanderzirkus *Frau ~ Fisch. *Nach 2 Uhr Nachts können durchaus gute Dinge geschehen. (Entgegen der Theorie von Teds Mutter) *''Jedes Mal, wenn ich mich schlecht fühle, höre ich auf, mich schlecht zu fühlen und bin stattdessen super!'' *''Jedes Mal, wenn ich krank bin, höre ich auf, krank zu sein und bin stattdessen super!'' *''Jedes Mal, wenn ich traurig bin, höre ich auf, traurig zu sein und bin stattdessen super!'' *Die Heiß/Irre-Skala: Eine Frau darf in einem gewissen Maße verrückt sein, wenn sie im Gegenzug heiß ist. *"In meinem Körper, wo eigentlich die Scham-Drüse ist, gibt es noch eine weitere'' Ich-finds-scharf-Drüse''."thumb|256px|Die Meerjungfrauen-Theorie *Der Cheerleader-Effekt (Oder auch Das Brautjunfern-Paradoxon, Die Komilitonen-Verschwörung oder Die Spice-Girls-Vernebelung, hervorgerufen von Scary Spice.) *Die Kette des Anbrüllens (Oder auch Kreislauf des Anbrüllens oder Pyramide des Anbrüllens): Man muss seinen Frust an jemandem auslassen, der beruflich oder privat unter einem steht. *Eine Frau entscheidet in 8,3 Sekunden, ob sie mit einem Mann Sex haben will. (Er baut in vielen seiner Theorien die Zahl 83 oder den Prozentsatz 83 % ein.) *Neu ist immer besser. *Alle Probleme der Welt könnten durch Sex gelöst werden. *Es gibt nur einen Schritt, den man bei einem Marathon beachten muss: Man läuft los. *Die Meerjungfrauen-Theorie. *Das Widerrufsrecht: Man entscheidet nach den ersten fünf Minuten eines Dates, ob es sich lohnt weiterzumachen oder hört einfach auf. *Blumen erinnern Frauen an Babys. *Eine Umarmung ist eine simulierte Nummer in der Öffentlichkeit. *Frauen, deren Namen auf LY enden, sind versaut. Versauter sind nur noch die Frauen, deren Namen auf Y enden sollten, aber in Wahrheit auf ein I enden. *Wenn man mit einer verheirateten Frau schläft, ist es kein Betrug, wenn sie aus einem anderen Staat kommt oder ihr Name mit zwei identischen Vokalen endet. *Jesus hat die "Dreitageregel" und den High-Five erfunden. *An den Ellebogen einer Frau kann man ihr Alter erkennen. *Die Goldene Regel: Liebe deine Nächste. *Die Platin-Regel: Liebe nie, nie, niemals deine Nächste. thumb Spitznamen und Falsche Namen * Broda * Bro * Barn * Barnickel * Barnito Supreme * Starney Binson * Barnstormer * Barnaby * Barnelle * Barney Westside * Barnman (& Robin) * Swarleythumb|240px|Swarley. * Swarls * Barn Door * B-Man * El Comodore * Bob Swarley * Swar... es kommt gleich... ley * Swarles Barkley thumb|Barney zieht sich aus, um Sex mit Robin zu haben. * Swarlos * Barnitude * Jennifer * Swarhili * Jack Package * Jack Pferdeschwanz * Henritze * The Commodore * Gipfelstürmer * Larney * Suarlosthumb|Barney als Schildkröte. * Ted Mosby * Kermit, der Frosch * Baseballspieler, der im Vereinsanzug herumläuft. * Riddler * Kobold * Billiardtisch * Peter Pan * Bjarney * Lorenzo von Matterhorn * Julio von Matterhorn * Neil Armstrong * Kristof Doppelgänger * Mrs. Stinsfire * Tom Petersson * Barack Obama Jr. * Ignatius Peabody Nobel * Tin Man * Swarls Swarlington * The Barnacle * Barneys Barney * Zuckerstück Trivia thumb|132px|Dr. Stangelthumb|Eine reproduzierte Szene mit Doug im Hintergrund. *Er benutzt bei seinen erfundenen Statistiken immer die Zahl 83. *Er verlässt in der siebten Staffel seine Freundin wegen Robin, welche ihn letzten Endes sitzen lässt. *Er sieht auf Fotos immer gut aus und hat immer eine Hand an der Krawatte, egal zu welcher Gegebenheit das Foto geschossen wird. *Barney hat sehr schlechte Geografie-Kenntnisse, zum Beispiel glaubt er, Schweden und Frankreich seien ein und dasselbe und weiß nicht was Spanien ist. Ebenfalls glaubt er Kanada liege jenseits des Atlantiks. *Er mag weder chinesisches, noch indisches, noch mexikanisches Essen, da er denkt, dass diese sich nicht unterscheiden. *Sein Doppelgänger ist der Urologe Dr. Stangel, der in der sechsten Staffel die Fruchtbarkeit von Lily und Marshall prüft. *Sein erstes Mal hatte er später als die anderen, nämlich mit 23. *Er hätte gern Sex mit Scarlett Johansson. *Er spricht manchmal in einer sehr hohen Stimme, er benutzt oft Macho-Sprüche und driftet in Gesprächen oft ab. *Er fällt, wenn er Rotwein trinkt, in einen Zustand der traurigen Klarheit *Ein Mobydouble hat einmal seinen Werd Aufgedreht - Mix geklaut. *In Staffel 7 erfährt er zu seinem Entsetzen, dass er zu einem Viertel Kanadier ist. Bezug zur Realität *Nachdem Barney sich in einer Folge, die in den USA am 16. November 2009 erstveröffentlicht wurde, Lorenzo von Matterhorn nannte, wurde dies zum meistgesuchten Googlebegriff . *Nachdem Barney sich einmal bei einer seiner Bettgeschichten als Ted Mosby ausgegeben hat, erstellte diese eine Website namens tedmosbyisajerk.com (dt.Ted Mosby ist ein Arsch). Diese kann jederzeit besichtigt werden: http://tedmosbyisajerk.com/ *Eine ebenfalls wirklich existierende Website ist sein oftmals erwähnter Blog: http://www.barneystinsonblog.com/ *Übersetzte und aufbereitete Teile des Blogs und weitere Inhalte findet man auch auf der deutschen Version des Blogs: http://barneystinsonblog.de/ thumb Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Personen Staffel 1 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 2 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 3 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 4 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 5 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 6 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 7 Kategorie:Männer, die mit Robin zusammen waren Kategorie:Personen Staffel 8